<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>six by sweet_potatoq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267211">six</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq'>sweet_potatoq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forest child [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, I mean, LMAO, M/M, dryad! ram, hehbfahs, i guess, im big brain i already told yall, jajaj, nice, oof, reincarnation of asclepius greek god of medicine! duen, reincarnation of greek god pan! king, thats it, uh, wolves! phu and tang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_potatoq/pseuds/sweet_potatoq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>king is having an identity crisis; duen comes in to help him with his wound; mushroom soup</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ram/King (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forest child [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my summaries have gotten worse over time, its because im too lazy to make a proper one LMAO</p><p>asclepius, god of medicine, healing, rejuvenation and physicians,,, very appropriate dont u think ehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King sat up, heaving shallow breaths and clawing at his own chest. He couldn’t feel anything but the pain that flooded his whole body. His dream… It was so vivid and detailed that he felt that it actually happened. Of course, he knew that it was just a dream; Nothing more and nothing less. But how come he felt like that was a lie? How come he felt as if his heart was torn out and crushed? How come the man he only met a few days ago was in it, happy and in love with him- No, with Pan? </p><p>All these questions with King’s dream as the only answer.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>A knock was heard from King’s cottage, so King stood up and shuffled towards it to open the door. He was greeted with a bright smile, crinkled eyes, and a plastic bag filled with medicine and food. Limping backwards, he let his friend into his house.</p><p>“Duen, what are you doing here?” King asked, closing the door after he walked in. Duen helped him walk towards the dining chair and sat him down on it. He watched as his friend placed the plastic bag onto the dining table and pulled out it’s contents. </p><p>“I’m here because my friend is injured and I want to help him,” Duen said with a teasing smile. King chuckled and shook his head. His friend knelt next to him, gently stretching King’s leg out to examine it. “How’s your wound? Is it healing well?”</p><p>“I think so?” King looked down at his leg, seeing it bandaged with the proper dressing, courtesy of Duen a few days ago. He watched Duen unwrap the gauze, hissing as the material was slightly sticking on his cut. He sighed in relief once it was all off, and revealed a nasty but healing gash on the side of his calf. “Hey, thanks for the other day. I know I called you pretty late.”</p><p>Duen looked at King and smiled, “It’s no problem, just don’t scare me like that again.” He stood up to grab a hand towel, and a bowl of water. He carried it back and started cleaning the big cut. As he was lightly wiping it down, Duen asked with a steady voice, “Why were you even hiking out in the middle of the night?” </p><p>King stilled, his smile fell as he remembered the little lie he told Duen. He didn’t want to tell him the truth, for he thought he would be called crazy, so he settled for that excuse. “I told you, I just wanted to. I didn’t know I would trip and fall on a sharp rock.”</p><p>“Mhm, sure.” Duen looked at him with doubt, but King just shrugged and looked away. He flinched when an ointment was applied on his cut. He leaned up to grab a new gauze and wrapped it around it, tight enough to apply the right amount of pressure. After tying it off at the ends, Duen stood up and smiled, “There! Is it alright?”</p><p>“Mn.” King nodded, bending his leg a bit. He looked up at his friend and patted his arm. “Thanks man.” Duen just waved his hand before grabbing the food that he also brought with him. </p><p>"I have to go now," Duen said with an apologetic smile, "My boyfriend is waiting for me at home. But here's some food, so eat, ok?" </p><p>King nodded his head once more, waving goodbye at Duen as his friend left his cottage. His smile fell, feeling the faux happiness leave his body. Slumping against the chair, he nudged the food in front of him, not really having an appetite. However, he needed to eat something, so he took the bag and opened the wrapped sandwich. Taking little bites, he was left alone with his thoughts once again.</p><p><em> “Ah! Asclepius! What brings you here?” </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> said, greeting </em> <b> <em>his </em> </b> <em> fellow god. The cute man was dressed in his formal robes, carrying a pouch that was hanging off  his shoulder. His staff was strapped to his back, the single snake wrapped across his chest to secure it. </em></p><p><em> “I’m just here to check up on you.” Acslepius gave </em> <b> <em>him </em> </b> <em> a knowing look, saying what they swore they wouldn’t through his eyes. </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> inhaled sharply, </em> <b> <em>his </em> </b> <em> smile faltering for a second before coming back full force. </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> hooked </em> <b> <em>his </em> </b> <em> arm around the other god’s, dragging him to where they could be alone. </em></p><p>King gasped as he shook himself out of the weird vision. He didn’t know who that was, but he looked… He looked so much like Duen. Glancing through the big window of his cottage, he saw the said man riding away on his motorcycle. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>King was dozing off on the comfy couch when there was a scratching sound at the door. Again? He thought to himself, as he stood up to open the door. “Fuck!” He screamed in surprise when two wolves were standing on fours in front of him. Falling backwards, he landed on his butt painfully, wincing and rubbing at it. He looked back at the two wolves, really looking at them, and realized that it was Phu and Tang.</p><p>Tang walked close to him, sniffing at his feet and legs as if he was checking if he was okay. <em> ‘I’m sorry we startled you,’ </em>The white wolf whined and laid down beside him, resting his head on his paws. King was still tense, especially after hearing that voice. Phu approached them with something hanging from his jaw. He kicked the door close with his hind legs, and then sat in front of King.</p><p>“W-what are you guys doing here?” King asked, trying to stand up on his own. He stumbled, however, but Phu immediately placed his head under King’s hand. Phu supported him as he got up on his feet, so he petted him in thanks. King went back to the couch, watching the two warily but trusting them no to eat him; They would’ve done that now if they wanted to.</p><p>Phu placed the package on King’s lap before going to lay with Tang, the both of them snuggling together. Looking down at the linen wrapped package, King had an inkling that it was from Ram. Untangling the knot on top, it revealed a wooden pot that was warm with something. He opened the lid to see the mushroom soup they had.</p><p><em> “I swear it’s the only thing you know how to cook!” </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> teased Ram, poking at his sides. The dryad slapped </em> <b> <em>his </em> </b> <em> hand away, and scowled. Giggling, </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> watched as the other cooked; </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> didn’t necessarily have to eat - was more than fine with the golden nectar that the gods ate - but it pleased Ram, so </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> did it anyway. “It’s ok Ram, I can cook for us in the future!” </em></p><p><em> Ram gave </em> <b> <em>him </em> </b> <em> a deadpan expression, “Pan, you know nothing about cooking. Don’t even try.” </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> pouted and crossed </em> <b> <em>his </em> </b> <em> arms, facing away from him. </em> <b> <em>He </em> </b> <em> heard a sigh behind him and felt a hand pat </em> <b> <em>his </em> </b> <em> head. Smiling brightly, </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> turned back and hugged the dryad at the waist. “Just leave the cooking to me. Plus it’s not that bad, right?” </em></p><p>“Mhm, it always tastes delicious,” King said out loud, startling him. He felt something wet roll down his cheeks and wiped it away. Realizing he was crying, he rubbed at his eyes to stop it. He felt a nudge at his feet and looked down, seeing Tang pawing at him. He reached down to pet him, and then put the lid back on the pot. Standing up, he went to put it on the table and to the kitchen to grab a spoon.</p><p>King started eating the soup after he sat down, feeling as confused as ever. He wondered why he was getting these dreams and visions - flashbacks? - and why were they just resurfacing <em> now </em> . He knew he was King, a engineering student at his college, son of his parents, but he felt as if he was also Pan; Feeling all the god’s emotions, remembering all his memories. It was impossible, however, there was no way that he was Pan or whoever. <em> Right? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow!!! duen is not an asshole here!!! unlike in the series!!! oof!!!</p><p>please scream at me on my tumblr @sweet-potatoq or down in the comments hehehheehgdjfkgsg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>